HE Exams Wiki
Welcome to the Home-Ed Exams Wiki, '''on qualifications for home-educated students - what you can do and how you can do it! Completely new to exams? Look at our Quick Start Guide. Then, to answer the questions you have at first, see the Frequently Asked Questions -''' FAQ on this wiki. Grab a cup of tea and have a read! Our Jargon Buster will help with any terms you don't understand. Next, scroll down this page to find links to subject pages, which give an overview of your options and resources. Please allow the page time to load - Wikia is funded by adverts, so it may take a moment... If there is something you need to know which you can't find, please use the search function, and / or leave a comment on this page. General Exams Info for Home Educators FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) including, but not only: Where do I start, Can my child go to college to do GCSEs, and... * Where do I find past exam papers? * How do I make entries? Exam Changes - how does the change to new GCSEs graded 9-1 affect home educators? Making entries, preparing for exams and sitting exams - how do you DO all this? Finding an exam centre - centres already in use by home educators, and how to find others, or approach potential centres. Subjects - which subjects and qualifications are available to external (private) candidates? Distance Learning Course Providers - you don't need to use correspondence courses to do exams, but they can be useful. Groups - home educators often study for exams in groups. Please list local or online groups here. College for home-educated children: part-time college at 14-16 through a special scheme funded direct from the government. Qualification Types: * IGCSEs - and Edexcel or AQA Level 2 Certificates. What are they? How do they compare to GCSEs? * Functional Skills * A-levels * Open University * Alternative Qualifications - gaining recognition for other achievements, sports, volunteering, conservation work etc. Post-16 - what happens next? 16+ Home Education - At what age does home education officially finish? Do you still have Local Authority involvement? Can you claim Child benefit? Personal experiences of home educators - exam results and case studies. '''University offers and routes to Further- and Higher- Education and employment from home-ed. Studying A-levels from home Adult Education - it's never too late to gain qualifications. Higher Education - '''applying to uni from home education, or if you were home educated previously. How to fill in UCAS forms. Subjects * Agriculture * Art * Business Studies * Classics: ** Classical Civilization ** Classical Greek ** Latin ** Sanskrit ** Biblical Hebrew * Dance * Development Studies * Drama * Economics * English * Environmental Management * Geography * Global Citizenship * History * IT , ICT, Computing, Computer Science, etc. and separate page on ECDL (European Computer Driving Licence) * Law * Maths * Modern Foreign Languages :- ** Arabic ** French ** German ** Greek (Modern) ** Japanese ** Russian ** Spanish * Music * PE and Sports - see Alternative_Qualifications * Psychology * Religious Studies * [[Science|'Science']]'''-'''single, combined or triple? See also separate pages for single sciences:- ** Biology and Human_Biology ; also Biology Practicals ** Chemistry and Chemistry Practicals ** Physics and Physics_Practicals * Sociology Describe your topic Qualifications for UK home-educated students; subjects, syllabuses, resources, ideas. Home education is also known as Homeschooling or home schooling in some countries. This wiki is dedicated to UK qualifications and how home educators can access them. This site has been put together by people on the HE-Exams Yahoo! email group, which discusses the practicalities of gaining formal qualifications as a home-educated young person. Home educators share their experience and recommendations. Please do add your own suggestions to this wiki, either as a comment or by clicking the 'edit' button on any page. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:General